Home for Christmas
by AstoniaCrest
Summary: In the New World universe: Lightning had missed the last two Christmas due to work, and this time she could make it but yet a certain brunette couldn't, causing the soldier to be utterly disappointed. Then the bar owner had to come pestering her when she was utterly bothered by her own feelings for Fang. How will this Christmas turn out to be? [A bit of suggestive theme, nothing M]


**Author's Note: Hey everybody! I know it's a bit late, but this was written as a Christmas piece for the celebration of Christmas! Hopefully you'd all enjoy this piece on Boxing Day instead. This was written within a day, so I hope I don't disappoint you all too much, I've put in my best to come up with a warm story for this festive season, hopefully you'll all like it! The ending was not what I'd planned in my head, but oh well. Anyway, this story was entirely running on free flow from my brain, most of them were not actually planned, so it turned out to be a bit longer than I'd intended it to be.**

 **Right, enough babbling, do read on! A belated Merry Christmas and I'm wishing everyone a Happy New Year in advance because the next time I update any of my stories, it's going to be in next year.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FFXIII and any other elements associated with it.**

 **Oh btw, I wrote this based on Megan Traynor's "I'll be home", the inspiration of this piece of work. It's a nice song, check it out.**

* * *

 **Home for Christmas**

A knock came onto the door which was heavily decorated with Christmas-related accessories, earning a small smile along with a soft sigh from the person that was knocking on the door, considering that all these accessories were blocking her and she had to figure out where to knock. Within a minute, the door swung open to reveal a brightly smiling Serah on the sight of her sister.

"Claire! You made it! I thought you wouldn't be able to make it this time too…" Serah said as her eyes conveyed how touched and happy she was, while her lips quivered slightly from happiness brimming over her. And very suddenly, she threw herself onto Lightning and gave the pinkette a very, very, _very_ tight hug, almost squeezing the air out of her. "I miss you so much, Claire! Welcome home!" She said happily.

Fortunately, Lightning was ready to catch her sister – even though a hand was occupied with bags of presents – so she did not stumble from where she stood, but she still had not mastered the technique of maintaining oxygen supply while the younger Farron hugged her this tightly, which caused her to struggle her next few words out, "S-Serah… I need… air." She choked.

Serah quickly released her tight hold and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I just miss you so much Claire. I can finally see you in person." She said with a warm, loving smile.

Lightning took in a few long breaths and a hand soothed over her throat and neck, then a knowing smile spread across her face, "I miss you just as much, Serah, but I hope you're not trying to punish me for my lack of presence using a hug as a disguise." She said.

The younger Farron stuck her tongue out playfully at her older sister, "That's considered a small punishment. Who asked you to accept a job that would relocate you to elsewhere for up to a year, without even discussing with me first!" Serah said as she crossed her arms accompanied by a huff, trying to establish power.

The pinkette chuckled at the sight, it had really been quite some time since she last saw her sister, and she missed putting up with this stance of hers, which was adorable and not at all threatening to her. "Now, now, Serah. I was just there to help set up the facility to help more people get medical care." She said.

Serah's stance faltered and she pursed her lips slightly, "I know you're there simply for a good cause Claire… but sometimes I still worry. After all that we've been through, my only wish is for my family and friends to stay together."

Lightning smiled at the younger Farron before going in to hug her, giving her a comforting, firm embrace to assure her that everything was and will always be alright, she will make sure that Serah's wish got followed through. "I won't be going anywhere, I'll always return to where you all are, where my home is." She said gently, yet there was a firmness laced within that gentle tone to give that assurance to her sister.

Serah returned the embrace and nuzzled into the taller woman's neck, like a kid would do to a mother after not being able to see her for a long while, though in this situation it was a sisterly occasion of course, "I'm just glad you're finally home." She said after a while, and then she released the woman from the hug they shared to speak when she finally noticed the bags of presents in one of the pinkette's hands, "You've even got presents! How long have you actually been back? You didn't even call me to let me know you've arrived back in town!" Serah said as she puffed her cheeks unhappily.

A chuckle sounded from Lightning as the sight appeared, "Serah I've only just been back a few hours ago, I headed straight to the department store to get you all some presents, though I hope everyone would like it."

The younger Farron made a silent 'oh' and then a smile came to grace her lips, "You shouldn't have to, Claire. We're all more than happy to see you home."

Lightning shrugged, "Figured that I should at least bring some presents to a Christmas party since I couldn't attend the last two." She explained. When the first Christmas arrived a year after they had all found each other, Lightning had been on duty so she could not make it to the Christmas party, and when the second Christmas arrived… Well, she had been relocated to another part of the new world for work in that very month, thus again she had to miss it. Thankfully, the pinkette got to make it this time around now that the setting up of the new facility was all finished and the facility was now up and running, so she got to return home and right on time for the celebration of Christmas on the eve of the big day.

Serah chuckled softly at her sister's response, "Worried that someone might poke at you for your lack of presence and presents?" The younger woman made a surprised face at how the last few words rhyme with each other and smiled playfully at the unintended pun, earning an eye roll from the older sister in the process, before she continued where she left off, "You two can never stop bickering with each other, can you?" Serah said with a teasing smirk.

Lightning tried to suppress a blush as she shook her head slightly, then she started, "I'm not worried and I don't know what you're talking about, I just got presents for everybody since it's Christmas, that's all". Since Lightning could not make it to the Christmas gatherings held for the past two times, she had been getting some sarcastic remarks being shot at her way from a certain someone which was tall, beautifully tanned, has wild, dark brown locks with hints of red, an attractive accented voice and alluring emerald eyes. Even though the pinkette had bought presents partly – or mostly – because of this woman, she was not about to admit it aloud, otherwise she would risk getting the woman in question poking fun at her for being such a "good listener". Even though the brunette has always been poking fun and teasing her, Lightning found that she had always not been able to stay mad at the woman, and sometimes because of her remarks she ended up doing things that would… please her in a way, just so she could see a smile play off of the brunette's lips. Oh Lightning knew the reasons to all these peculiar actions towards the brunette alright, but she simply cannot show it, and nobody should know about this.

Serah's smirk grew into a knowing grin, "I certainly hope that it's not because you had intended to only buy a gift for a certain someone but then thought that it would be too obvious to not buy it for _us_ too." She said teasingly as she gestured at herself. Serah knew her sister well, and for Maker's sake she could see how her sister's actions changed whenever a particular brunette was around, even though the change may be small but she could still notice it while others could not, and that was why she was her sister. A twitch in her tail and Serah would already know what the woman in front of her was thinking.

Lightning's heart skipped a beat at the statement, and gulped slightly, but that gulp was still too obvious not to be caught by her sister's sharp eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." The pinkette mumbled quickly before she tried to squeeze through the space beside Serah to get into the house, nervous for being caught guilty since it was a fact that Lightning had originally only thought of getting the brunette a gift since she had been pestering her since a year ago. _But then again… what did Serah meant by_ obvious _? She didn't mean that I was being obvious in… right?_ Lightning thought to herself as she walked by Serah, slightly worried.

Serah's grin grew into an ear to ear grin at catching her sister red-handed this time. Well, for now she figured that she could let her off the hook. The younger Farron then closed the door and entered into the living room where Lightning had just entered and the crowd in her living room started roaring with loud 'welcome back's and happy cheers, some wishing 'happy Christmas eve' in the process of welcoming the soldier home. The crowd consisted of Snow, of course since he lived here with Serah as her husband, Snow's NORA gang, and the ex L'cie gang along with Sazh's son hanging out in the living room together.

Lightning had managed to receive everyone's welcome greeting and even swatted at Lebreau's hand for wandering too close to her arse when the bar owner had hugged her, which the woman merely winked and smirked playfully at the soldier, causing the soldier to roll her eyes. Ever since they had reunited with one another, the bar owner had been sending her suggestive gestures and had been flirting with the pinkette, clearly showing her obvious interest in her. Lightning however, had to struggle in putting up with the woman's flirtatious behaviour as she was not interested in Lebreau, but the woman too was a good friend to Lightning so she had to put up with her spirit of 'a girl can try'. Speaking of an 'interest in someone' though… a quick thought suddenly flashed across her mind's eye but disappeared just as quickly when a hand patted on her shoulder.

"If you're looking for Fang, she won't be here tonight unfortunately. She's being held up by work still." Serah explained with a helpless smile, knowing that Lightning would probably be a bit down when she noticed her sister scanning around the room for the Pulsian but yet she could not be found.

Lightning turned slightly to her sister and pursed her lips together, trying to put on an indifferent look as she then feigned a small smile to cover her disappointment of not being able to see the brunette tonight. "Oh, it's alright. The night still goes on." She said as she then went and put the presents near the decorated Christmas tree, where a pile of presents were already seated under the brightly lit and again, heavily decorated tree.

Serah could only let out a small, helpless sigh at the sight, where she could notice a slight slump in her sister's shoulders as a result of disappointment. _Always trying to play tough_ … Serah thought to herself.

XXX

The Christmas gathering went on with dinner and the joyous chattering within the group in the house continued, all emitting a festive spirit at the nearing Christmas. Well, everyone except for a certain pinkette who was contented with just listening to the rest of her family and friends talk as she sipped her glass of champagne, not one to talk much and not in a particular mood to talk as well. Since she will not be working tomorrow, she could afford to drink the expensive alcohol that was being served tonight and she was already well into her third glass since there was not much talking coming from her, except for the occasional questions directed towards her by some of them that were trying to get the pinkette to join into their conversations, but which none of them succeeded. When the third glass was finished, Lightning had gotten up from her seat and excused herself from the crowd to head into the kitchen to get more of this tasteful alcoholic drink. After filling her glass, she stood in the kitchen with her lower back against the kitchen counter as she watched silently at the ongoing cheerful crowd in the living room from where she stood. Lightning was glad and certainly happy to see her family and friends happily enjoying themselves while being all healthy and well, but somewhere deep down in her heart, she could not help but feel slightly disappointed at the sight, where a certain Pulsian could not be found among the crowd. Deep down, she felt a void growing in her, and she could not help but admit that she missed Fang dearly.

Being away for a year without being able to see the brunette other than hearing her voice occasionally had taken a great toll on her feeling of missing her _dear friend_ , so she was actually looking forward to seeing her tonight. Lightning had even made it a point to go shopping for her gift – and of course for the others' gifts as well – even though she had just only gotten back a couple hours ago and though it was so rush for her, she had still managed to pull through it simply because she thought the brunette would be happy to receive a gift that she had been pestering her about this whole time on this night. Yet, the brunette could not make it to the Christmas gathering this time. Sure, Lightning could hand her the gift some other day when she sees her, but she had been longing to see Fang so much that the disappointment of not being able to see her tonight was so daunting that it sucked the holiday mood right out of the soldier. The pinkette sighed, she was starting to get agitated at how much she was missing the brunette and how the disappointment won't go away. _Can you just stop missing her already?_ Lightning inwardly growled at herself, she knew she actually liked the Pulsian, but she cannot and will not let it show for the sake of preserving their friendship. Besides, it was pointless for her to even think of liking Fang and being with the woman, since the brunette was definitely into someone else.

How did Lightning come to know? Well, for one, Fang was always sharing her concerns about where would girls like to go on dates, what would girls like to eat on a date, and what kind of gifts a girl would like, and all these questions were always asked whenever the brunette was with her just so she could get her opinion. She could understand that Fang was probably doing so because she was her best friend, so it was only natural to discuss things like these with her. And secondly, Fang always teased her about how she should be getting a lover otherwise she would die old and alone. Now, taking all these into consideration, how was Lightning supposed to think other than landing on the conclusion that Fang was definitely not interested in _her_ but was interested in _some other girl_? Which was why Lightning was going to suppress her feelings for the brunette at all costs knowing that since Fang did not liked her the same way that she did, she was going to at least secure the friendship with the brunette. If Lightning could not have the Pulsian as her romantic interest… the least that she could have with Fang was hopefully, a lasting friendship.

Pushing off the kitchen counter with a sigh, she tore her eyes away from the crowd and headed up to the second floor and onto the balcony that overlooked the beach below. Lightning stood by the railing and leaned on top with her forearms that were covered with the length of her jacket, her glass of champagne still in her hand as she looked at the frozen white, glimmering blue sea as it reflected the bright stars in the sky. As the pinkette exhaled, a puff of white air formed in front of her face, indicating how the weather was freezing. Thankfully, Lightning was having her fourth glass of champagne that was keeping her body warm with alcohol coursing through her body and there was also a heater placed at the corner of the balcony to emit warm air around the near surrounding, so she was still feeling sufficiently warm despite the cold breeze blowing at her face. She continued to stare onwards at the night sky as she brought her glass of champagne to her lips to drink a sip, then stopped briefly to turn her head slightly as she heard footsteps.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A lonely soldier drinking away?" Lebreau said with a smirk.

Lightning groaned softly at the sight of the bar owner, she was not in a mood to put up with the woman's flirting at this point of time. "I just want some time alone." She spoke up.

Lebreau walked up towards the soldier and stopped beside her, mimicking Lightning's pose as she leaned on top of the railing as well. "You sound depressed." She said as she brought her own glass of beer to her lips, never a wine person to begin with.

The pinkette snickered at the statement, "Do I sound that obvious?"

A laugh hinted with sarcasm sounded from the bar owner, "You _look_ depressed, and yes it's damn bloody obvious." She stated simply.

Lightning arched an eyebrow at the bar owner, "I don't look that depressed…" She tried to counter, though weakly, knowing that the woman was probably right about her looking depressed. _Thanks to a certain someone._ Lightning mentally groaned at the thought.

"Oh come on Light, who are you kiddin'? I'm the closest friend to you aside from Fang!" Lebreau said with a laugh.

Lightning's eye twitched at the mention of the brunette's name and kept quiet as she took another drink from her champagne. That twitch did not go unnoticed by the knowing bar owner, who had by now know what that twitch meant – it meant that something was bothering her, and it was not a pleasant thing. "You and Fang alright there? You two didn't fight, did you?" Lebreau asked, worried about her two friends.

Lightning frowned at the question, "Wished it was something this simple instead…" She mumbled to herself.

Fortunately for Lebreau – though unfortunate for Lightning –, her sharp ears had managed to pick up that soft mumble. "Something complicated going on between you two?" She asked warily.

The pinkette sighed exasperatedly, she really was not in the mood to be talking about things like these right now, and the alcohol seemed to be starting to get to her head, causing her control on her emotions to waver slightly. "Lebreau, I'd really appreciate it if you could leave me alone. Please." She said, half pleading.

Lebreau thought for a bit but then she settled on a decision to stay, even though this decision may be risking her life. "Nope, I'm gonna stay till you spill the beans of what's bothering you. I'm not going to leave you alone here to rot with what's eating at you. As a friend and as someone that's trying to court you, this is the least I can do." She said with a smile.

Lightning looked to the bar owner who was looking forward while drinking her beer, a smile hanging off of her face. Sighing, she started, "Lebreau, we're not going to work out…"

The woman shrugged, "A girl can try." She said.

"I like someone else." Lightning stated simply.

The smile on the woman's face faltered slightly, but still remained there nonetheless. "I know." She stated, and then took a swig from her beer.

Lightning turned to face her fully, her eyebrows rose and her eyes widened with surprise, "You knew?" She asked, surprise evident in her voice.

Lebreau simply nodded and turned her head to face the pinkette, "Yep. It's pretty obvious, I was wondering when you'd come to terms with yourself and admit it. Though I was hoping that you wouldn't realise that so I could just continue my fight towards you hoping one day you'd fall for me." She said with a slight disheartening tone.

This was the second time that Lightning had heard the word 'obvious' coming from two different people, "How _obvious_ am I being and in what do you refer to?" She asked with a frown, worried at what the woman was indicating at.

"When someone had kept their eyes long enough on someone, they would eventually get to notice things that others simply couldn't see." Lebreau said with a smirk as she eyed the worried frown on the pinkette's face. After a while, she continued, "It's actually only obvious to me, not to anyone else. Maybe Serah, but I don't know if she'd noticed."

"What is it that is obvious…?" Lightning asked again warily, fear now ensued as she thought of what the bar owner possibly knew.

Lebreau looked towards her and a knowing smile crept onto her face, "You like Fang, don't you?"

Her heart skipped a beat as her breath hitched at her throat, a nervous gulp then went down the pinkette's throat as she held Lebreau's intense eyes boring into her own cerulean ones. Slowly, she started to try denying it, though she mentally kicked herself for failing at it miserably when the words came out next were stuttering, "N-No, I don't."

Lebreau looked away after a while and laughed at the poor attempt, "Light, you're bloody poor liar. At least put some effort into it if you're gonna lie to me about it, it'd have made me happier that you at least try."

Lightning looked away as she bit at her lower lip, nervous and worried at what the bar owner would do now that the secret that she was desperately trying to keep was out. Instinctively, she brought her left hand up and pressed it against her lips while her right hand tried to wrap around herself –even though she was still holding onto her glass of champagne – in a protective manner, while her left leg shifted and tapped against the floor.

Eyeing the pinkette's stance and the way the woman was getting tensed up, Lebreau turned to face her fully as a smile hung off of her lips. "Relax Light, I'm not gonna tell anyone about it. I'm gonna respect you, if you're keeping it a secret, then I'm gonna keep that secret for you too."

Lightning looked to her and released a breath that she did not realise she was holding now that Lebreau had given her the assurance that she actually needed. Slowly, she felt her tensed body relaxed a bit as she started softly, "Thanks, Lebreau…" She managed a small smile at the bar owner.

The woman waved a dismissive hand at the pinkette, "Nah don't mention it, you know I'm not one to just blast out secrets like announcement, unlike Snow." She said with a playful grin as she wiggled her eyebrows up and down, finally earning a soft chuckle from the tensed soldier. "Besides, I don't think going around blowing up your cover would earn me any marks while I'm still courting you."

The pinkette's eyebrow rose at the claim then as she turned to look at the woman, "You're still going to come after me?" She asked.

"What, you thought that if you tell me that you like somebody else then I'd give up on you? That ain't happening, I'm going to try until you end up with someone else. Like I always said, a girl can try." Lebreau said with a smirk.

A soft chuckle emitted from the pinkette at the response, "That's an admirable spirit you've got there."

Lebreau hummed with a smile at the compliment, then she changed the subject, "So, what's eating at you? You're certainly bothered about this."

Lightning looked away then and released a long sigh at the question, she really did not want to answer it. For one, she did not know where to start, and two, how does she even start about something like this? But then again, knowing Lebreau, that woman was not going to back down until she spilled the beans. Shaking her head, she slowly started, "It's… Complicated."

"Why is liking Fang something so complicated?" Lebreau asked, confusion clearly etched onto her features.

The pinkette bit her lower lip as she struggled to utter the next few words that pained her, "She likes someone else." She explained.

Lebreau blinked a few times at the statement as she wrapped her head around it, then she began again, "Did she say who it was?" She asked.

Lightning shook her head, "No, she didn't."

"Then how did you know she likes _someone_ _else_?" Lebreau asked emphasising the last two words.

The pinkette made a face at the questioning tone the woman was directing at her, "I just do." She stated firmly.

"How?" Lebreau asked again, this time a hand on her hip as she demanded the details. She could not believe what she was listening to.

Lightning huffed as a hand ran through her pink locks in a frustrated manner and then turned to face the woman fully, irritated at how the other woman was pressing her for details that she would rather not talk about since it pained her, "She comes to me asking me what would girls like on a date, what gifts and all, and she kept teasing me on getting a lover otherwise I'd die old and alone, okay? She's clearly looking for advices to date some other girl AND at the same time poking fun at me for not having a love interest." Lightning said angrily.

Lebreau merely looked at the soldier for a few seconds before she started laughing hysterically, causing the pinkette to frown as her blood continued to boil. She was not expecting her friend to be laughing at her expense, "What the hell are you laughing at, Lebreau?" She questioned through gritted teeth.

The bar owner clutched onto her stomach that was starting to ache from the laugh, feeling this too funny not to laugh at. After awhile, she had finally gotten control over her senses again and she wiped a tear from her eye due to her hysterical laughter before looking at a now fuming soldier. After catching a few breaths to calm herself, she started slowly, laughter still interrupted in between her sentence, "Light… You're bloody dense, y'know that?"

The pinkette's dark, angry frown now turned into a confused one as she regarded the woman, "What do you mean by that?" She asked, bewildered.

"Seriously Light, if you didn't let this out tonight, I'm pretty sure you and Fang would both be dancing around the bushes until one of you gets fed up and leave." She said with a laugh.

Lightning remained silent as she continued to watch the woman, signifying for her to continue.

Lebreau eyed the quiet woman for a while before a sigh escaped along with a shake of her head, a disbelief expression plastered on her face, "I can't believe I'm kicking myself off the field…" She said as she looked down for a bit while she gathered herself some determination to pull this through for someone she loved, if this would make the woman she adored happy… then she will do it. Lebreau then looked up and into Lightning's curious and waiting eyes, "Fang's in love with _you_ , you idiot."

Suddenly, Lightning felt the time stop as the words fell from Lebreau's lips, she froze in place as she processed what she had just heard, and reprocess it again and again and again. She continued to stare at Lebreau for a long while without any reaction whatsoever, causing the bar owner to give her a light push.

"Hey… You alright?" She asked the pinkette.

Lightning finally blinked and gulped, then she slowly started, "What… did you just said?"

Lebreau arched an eyebrow at the pinkette, "I asked if you're alright." She replied.

"No, the one before this."

A snicker sounded from the woman, "Listen carefully Lightning Idiot Farron, Fang is in love with _you_. No one other than you, you fool." She said with a smirk.

The pinkette's mouth went slightly agape while her eyes went unblinking again at the statement as she processed the sentence again, and then reprocessed it to make sure what she heard was _really_ what she thought it was. After a few seconds, she blinked and then a smile came gracing her features as she finally caught on and processed it enough times to convince herself what she had just heard was real. Then suddenly, her smile disappeared and was replaced with a questioning frown, "Wait… How did you know?" She asked the bar owner.

Lebreau laughed at the swift change from one expression to another, such amazing speed from the usually stoic soldier. "You wouldn't believe how many times she had come to me while she was halfway drunk, pouring out how she really felt about you and how frustrated she was feeling around you when you wouldn't get her bloody hint after each and every time she had tried reaching out to you. And guess what, she even mistook me as you the other day when she was getting drunk, saying how much she misses you while you were away. I couldn't believe how I managed to put up with my competitor, but guess I was just too damn kind." She explained with a chuckle.

Lightning donned a disbelief look at the explanation, Fang getting drunk because she did not get her hint? Did she even hint at her? "When did she ever hint at me that she was interested in me? I can't recall a time when she had tried asking me out." She said.

"Like I said, you're just too bloody dense, that's why." Lebreau said with a chuckle as she took a swig out of her beer.

Lightning frowned at the woman for her remarks, though she made no action to counter it since the bar owner was probably right. However, Lightning was not one to settle with an answer that quickly, so again she questioned the woman for a confirmation, "Are you… 100% positive that the one Fang was going after was… me?"

Lebreau rolled her eyes at the woman's scepticism, but she understood this was needed because this was how Lightning was. "How about a 200% positive, ey?" She said with a smirk.

The pinkette crossed her arms, still feeling dissatisfied with the answer that lacked the confirmation she needed. The bar owner rolled her eyes again and let out a huff at the woman's strong rationale, damn woman can be so stubborn, but she liked her about that. Lebreau then pulled out her phone from her pocket and got into her gallery to get a video playing, thankful that she had this video with her as evidence though at first she only thought of the scene before her as being funny so she recorded the scene – though she had also thought of blackmailing using this _. Just kidding_. Once the video was loading, Lebreau put the phone in front of the pinkette's face as the video played, featuring Fang who was lying on the bed hanging onto the bar owner's hand as she mumbled 'I miss you, Light' in her sleep, repeatedly. As Lightning watched on the short video that was being presented to her, a smile slowly crept onto her face and she blushed lightly at the affection that Fang was showing in the video, which was really meant for _her_. When the video was finished playing, Lebreau pulled her phone away and put it back into her pocket, then she watched the pinkette who was smiling like a silly fool, causing her to smile in return as well.

"So, convinced now? Believe me now?" Lebreau asked again with a knowing smile, she was sure this time the pinkette would be satisfied and settled.

Lightning nodded as her smile grew into an ear to ear grin, a grin so rare that it caused Lebreau's heart to skip a beat at the adorable sight. "Ah damn, why did I have to be so soft hearted and tell you that Fang likes you?" The bar owner groaned as she rubbed a hand over her face.

The pinkette's grin turned into a genuinely grateful smile for the woman as she knew that Lebreau must have contemplated for a long time before she told her about this, but in the end she still did it for her, which Lightning was absolutely thankful for Lebreau's great kindness and selflessness just for her. Taking a step closer to the bar owner, she placed her glass on the flat surface of the balcony railing before going in to wrap her arms around the woman from her side, giving her a hug to signify her gratitude. "Thank you, Lebreau. For clearing things up for me." She said in a genuine tone as she expressed her gratitude.

Lebreau, who was caught off guard, was utterly surprised at the sudden embrace. Still, she smiled at the pinkette nonetheless, glad that she could at least make her favourite soldier happy even though it was at her own expense. She then brought a hand up to place atop Lightning's arm that was wrapped around her front as she started, "You're always and most welcome, Light. Anything for you."

Lightning smiled at the response and then pulled away, leaving the other woman instantly missing the embrace. "If you ever need help in anything, don't hesitate to ask me, I'll do whatever I can for you."

The woman then smirked, "Then how about a kiss?" She asked teasingly.

Lightning made a look at the bar owner and crossed her arms, "Except for intimate requests… I'm not going to give you any fake hope, that's the least I can do as your friend and as a genuine way to thank you." She said firmly.

A laugh came from Lebreau at the pinkette's seriousness, then she pointed upwards as she continued, "Guess what're we standing under, ey?"

Lightning looked upwards and her eyes widened with shock as she saw a mistletoe hanging on top of them, why of all places did Serah put a mistletoe here? Before she could look at Lebreau again to reject the woman, she could already feel soft lips against her cheek, causing her to freeze in her spot. Just as quickly though, Lebreau pulled away with a playful grin, satisfied to have at least gotten to kiss the soldier on her cheek, even though she was tempted to go for her lips but she knew better than to go that far. When she had gotten the kiss, she then turned on her heels to leave, "Well, that will probably keep me satisfied for years. Now that you've got what was bothering you out of the way, I'm just gonna leave you alone to ponder on your thoughts on how to confess to Fang. Good luck and make a wish for a smooth outcome, Light." And with that, Lebreau left as she waved a hand at Lightning, who was still quite shock to move from her spot.

XXX

A knock came on the door, and within a minute or so the door was being swung open to reveal the younger Farron, who then had her face expression changed from confused to shock and then to a pleasant surprise at seeing Fang at the door. Serah squealed at the sight of Fang and went in to hug the Pulsian around the waist tightly, "Fang! I thought you said you couldn't make it tonight?"

Fang returned the embrace briefly and then pulled away with a smile, "Well I was lucky that we'd managed to finish earlier, so we took the earlier train back to White Castle. And now here I am." She said with a grin as she spread her arms wide.

Serah smiled at the brunette, "I'm so glad you can make it! This year's Christmas is the best Christmas ever since everybody could make it." She said as she clasped her hands together happily.

Fang was smiling and then when she reprocessed the sentence again, something caught on and her smile turned into a raised eyebrow, "Wait, you said 'everybody' could make it this year?" She asked.

Serah nodded and a knowing smile graced her features then, she was sure Fang understood her catch, "Yep, everyone made it!" She said cheerfully, accompanied by a wink.

"You mean… Lightning's back?" Fang asked with grin, happy at the thought of the soldier that she had been missing day and night had finally returned.

The younger Farron nodded fiercely, her face mirroring Fang's grin, "Yes Fang, Claire's back!" She announced joyously.

Fang's grin grew even wider now that her question had been confirmed, without further delay, she asked the younger Farron, "Where is she?"

"Man oh man, aren't you just in time?" A voice sounded from behind Serah, causing both women to turn towards the source of the voice.

"'Breau! Enjoying yourself, ey?" Fang said as she went in and hugged the shorter woman.

Lebreau chuckled and returned the embrace, "Best night of my life, Fang." She said and then pulled away, "I'm pretty sure you're eager to see a certain someone, ey? She's upstairs at the balcony." Lebreau pointed her thumb at the direction of the stairs.

The brunette smiled brightly at the bar owner and gave her a pat on her shoulder, "Thanks 'Breau, talk to yer later." She said and then she moved past the woman and jogged along the hallway then disappeared up the stairs.

"Go get her, and make her happy." Lebreau said with a smile.

XXX

Lightning resumed the pose that she first had when she was out at the balcony and looked up at the night sky filled with bright stars shining down on her. Now that she was being left alone, it gave her some time to think about her feelings and the newfound information of Fang's feelings towards her as well. Thinking about Fang's earlier video caused her to chuckle softly at how adorable the brunette was when she was drunk, though Lightning hoped that she would not drink as much in the future since alcohol was actually harmful. A look at her now empty glass caused her to cringe slightly at her own irony, perhaps she was not one to say much about that for now.

Looking up at the peaceful night sky, she released a long sigh. Even though she already knew that Fang was actually in love with her, but then again, how would she confront Fang about it? Should she wait for the brunette to make her move first? But then again Lightning was feeling impatient already. Although, how would she go about it? She had absolutely zero experience in things like these, and she certainly would not want to mess up her confession and put Fang off. Again, another sigh escaped from the pinkette as her head started to hurt from thinking too much. Slowly, she clasped her hands together and brought them to her forehead as she made a wish, "I just wish you're here right now… Fang." _Perhaps then I'll know what to say to you_. Lightning thought in her head.

A hand then came patting on Lightning's shoulder lightly, earning a raised eyebrow at the touch, "Lebreau, I thought you said you'd-" She started and then stopped halfway with her eyes widened with surprise when she saw the owner of the hand belonged to none other than the person that she had longed to see.

Fang.

Fang chuckled at the look on the pinkette's face, it was priceless to catch the woman off guard. "I never thought that I'd hear you making a wish. And a wish for me to be here too." She said with a hint of playfulness using that lovely accented voice that sounded like music to Lightning's ears.

Lightning's baffled expression was still plastered on her face when she started slowly, "Why are you here…?" She asked, confused since Serah told her that Fang would not be able to make it tonight.

The brunette finally retracted her hand and then placed both hands on her hips as she shrugged, "Work ended early, lucky me ey?" She said with her signature grin.

The pinkette had instantly missed the woman's touch on her shoulder, but she was still composed enough to be in control as of now. "That's very nice indeed." Lightning said with a smile, genuinely happy that Fang's work had ended early that had resulted in the Pulsian's appearance tonight, which was surprising yet pleasant for the pinkette.

Fang nodded slightly and then moved to stand beside the pinkette, assuming the same pose that Lightning previously had. "So I overheard you making a wish for me to be here huh, need me for somethin'?" She asked as she looked into Lightning's cerulean eyes, smiling warmly and sent a wink along as she did so.

Lightning's heart skipped a beat at the sight, and her breath hitched again. Did the temperature just go up a degree or two? She wanted to speak up, but why couldn't she?

Seeing that no response came from the pinkette, Fang stood upright and a curious look was plastered on her face as she examined the pinkette's face for any sign of reaction. "Hello? Gran Pulse to Lightning?" She said as she moved in an inch closer to Lightning's face to closely examine for any twitch, worry now evident on her face since the pinkette was still not responding.

Maybe it had also been the alcohol that she had been drinking that was causing her heart to beat that fast, but it was also most likely that the woman that was in front of her was the cause of her increasing heartbeat. Her heart rate was beating faster than the machine gun at such a close distance from Fang's face, such a close distance away from her lips. She felt control slipping away from her slowly, and she still could not speak her mind even though her mind was screaming at her to tell the beautiful brunette in front of her everything that she had felt about her now that she knew that the Pulsian felt the same way, but words just would not come out.

Fang frowned, "Lightning, are you okay? Talk to me." She asked with concern clearly laced in her voice. Then she brought a hand up and placed it against the pinkette's face and softly patted against her now reddened cheeks to gain her attention, "Light, you look awfully red, are you alright?" She asked with greater concern now evident in her voice, her worried frown deepening.

The warm touch against her skin was the last straw.

 _Screw talking._ Lightning thought to herself as she pulled Fang into a kiss, trying to pour in all of her feelings and thoughts of missing her to the other woman through the kiss. In the process, Lightning had accidentally knocked the champagne glass off the railing and it fell onto the concrete ground below, shattering into pieces. Fang on the other hand, was absolutely shocked and surprised to suddenly be pulled into a kiss with the pinkette when she had least expected it. So shocked to the extent when the pinkette had parted from her lips, she still stood frozen and away from recovery.

Seeing that Fang had not returned the kiss, Lightning's own features started to grow into worry thinking that perhaps she was wrong about Fang? What if Lebreau's interpretation was _wrong_? Panic then started kicking in when all the things that could possibly go wrong flashed through her head, and her adrenaline was now shooting up and coursing throughout her entire body. On the next second, Lightning was already turning on her heels to leave the suddenly _horrible scene_ that she had dubbed it in her head, cursing in her head the alcohol and the lack of usual control that she usually had around the brunette.

As Lightning started to take the first step away from Fang, she felt a hand wrapped around her wrist and then suddenly tugged her back with force, earning a small yelp from the pinkette as she stumbled backwards due to the force. She was expecting to fall onto the floor but then on the next second she felt herself tugged warmly and firmly against a taller body, her chin rested on top of a shoulder that was just nice for her height, cheek pressed against wild mane as the owner lowered her head to press into the nook of the pinkette's neck, and a soft sound of sucked air indicated that the woman was inhaling deeply. Lightning was trapped in the embrace and her arms fell limply by her side, not sure what had just happen as everything happened so damn fast. Lightning frowned, she was not sure what she should be doing right now, what does a hug from the brunette meant? Does it mean that the brunette thought of them as only friends? While she was in the brunette's embrace though, she could feel the taller woman's heart beating soundly and fast against her chest, as if she was… nervous? What does this sign means? In all honesty, Lightning was lost in this moment, she kissed the brunette but the woman had no response, and now she was being held in a firm embrace by the woman she just kissed and she could feel her heart beating faster than her own heartbeat as if it was telling her how nervous she was feeling right now. Why the anxiety if they were just friends? Or was it because of the kiss that was not supposed to happen had caused such anxiety, leading too her feeling anxious and worried over their friendship? Lightning thought to herself as her frown deepened a degree, she tried to process her thoughts and piece the pieces together but damn, being held in this embrace by a woman she loved and inhaling the wondrous scent of the brunette's simply made her head spin.

"You're supposed to be huggin' back, Sunshine." Fang finally broke the silence, a chuckle sounded from her trembling voice, though the tease was also evident. Was it also… happiness that Lightning heard?

Lightning paused a few seconds to process what the brunette had just said, "… What?"

Fang squeezed the pinkette briefly before she pulled away, and Lightning had immediately regretted asking the question as the warmth left her. As Fang pulled away, her hands remained plastered at Lightning's arms, not letting go fully as she looked deeply into the pinkette's cerulean eyes, as if she was searching for something in there. Lightning held Fang's gaze firmly, looking at such vibrant eyes caused her to be lost, and yet she would not mind one bit.

After awhile, Fang finally spoke up again, "You… mean it, right?" She asked, now a small frown started to form around her features.

The question brought Lightning's senses back, and a confused frown appeared, "What do you mean?" She asked, not understanding what the brunette had asked.

Fang shifted slightly, uncomfortably even, as she bit her lower lip and her worried frown deepened, suddenly worried that perhaps she had gotten the wrong message since the pinkette was drunk as she had tasted alcohol on the woman's lips. As heavenly as it felt, a confirmation was needed aside from just a kiss, and a kiss tainted with alcohol at that, Fang would not want to mistake the pinkette's drunken action as a real sign of interest. "I mean… Why did you kiss me?" She reformed the question, hoping to hear what she was looking for from the pinkette.

Lightning's face could be seen to be painted with a dark shade of red as the blunt question fell from the brunette's lips. Her eyes darted around nervously as she tried to form coherent words against the anxiety that she was feeling, which was a tough thing to do. "I… Well… I er… hmm…" She started and then trailed off, thinking of how to say it best. After a short while of pondering, Lightning herself got fed up with her own stuttering and at her own unlikely behaviour of seemingly indecisive, undetermined, and weak as she steeled herself up before looking back into Fang's waiting emerald eyes. _Santa you better give me the bloody courage to say what I want._ She cleared her throat as she spoke up again, determination now coursing through her as she mouthed the next few words, "I'm in love with you." She said, firmly and genuinely as she held the brunette's gaze.

Fang blinked slowly and for a few times as the words settled in her head, and slowly, a wide grin started to form along the brunette's lips. She then asked again for a confirmation, just to be sure, "You're not drunk, right?"

Lightning rolled her eyes at the woman, she was not expecting this question as her response when she had just utter the words that she never thought she would say, but perhaps this was only understandable as Fang just wanted to make sure she was serious and was not because she was drunk that made her say things simply, she figured she would do just the same if she was in Fang's shoes. She crossed her arms and then with all seriousness in her face, she started, "I'm certainly not as drunk as you were when you held onto Lebreau mumbling how you'd missed me." She said as the corner of her lips threatened to curl upwards at the scene of a drunken Fang replaying in her head.

Fang's eyes widened, "Wait, how'd you know!?" She asked, blushing terribly due to embarrassment.

Lightning merely shrugged, "I just do. But now that's not the main point that we should be talking about, is it?" She said with an alluring smirk as she looked into Fang's eyes that had suddenly just turned dark with want.

Fang mirrored the smirk showing on the pinkette's face, "Who said we'd be talkin'?" She said as she leaned in, but then was being stopped halfway, causing her to don a bewildered frown.

"Before we continue," Lightning started, her finger still pressed against Fang's soft lips, and it took every ounce of determination and discipline to hold herself back from shuddering and jumping on the brunette, "You owe me an answer."

Fang's eyebrow rose quizzically at the statement as she tried to recall on what she had missed, then a satisfied look appeared as she remembered a question that she had not answered. Smiling, she gently pulled Lightning's hand away from her lips before she started, "Do you know what my Christmas wish is?" She asked the shorter woman.

This time, it was Lightning's turn to arch a quizzical eyebrow at the question. After some thought, Lightning tried, "A new lance?"

A chuckle sounded from the brunette as she rolled her eyes at the pinkette, "No, a home for Christmas." She said, smiling warmly at the pinkette.

Dense like she always was, Lightning could not get the hint, thus a bewildered look on her face as she asked the next question, "Don't you already have a home?"

Fang released a sigh, "A home with someone I love, silly. You're my home where I'd like to return to every single night. This has been my wish for the past two Christmas, and for this Christmas too." She explained with a smile, amused at how the sharp soldier couldn't get something as simple as this.

Lightning stood unmoving as she processed the brunette's explanation and then she slowly nodded as she understood, but she was still not satisfied with the answer as she was looking for something else, "So… Your Christmas wish came true this year, right?"

The brunette looked at the pinkette with an incredulous smile on her face, "You just want me to spell it out for you, huh?" She said.

Lightning shrugged, a playful smile hanging off of her lips, "Perhaps."

Eyeing that playful, rare smile that the pinkette reserved for only a few, Fang suddenly felt her knees weak and she could not hold herself back any longer, "Damn Sunshine, I love you so much." She said with a huge grin as her hand snaked to the back of Lightning's neck and then pulled her close into a smouldering kiss, releasing all that she had felt into the kiss just like what the pinkette had previously done and more, conveying the want along with the deepening kiss.

Lightning returned the kiss eagerly as all other concerns that she had previously melted away as the kiss deepened, her hands moved up and along the length of Fang's front – causing the brunette to release a soft moan when Lightning brushed against her breasts briefly – and then snaked around the woman's neck, a hand delved deep into the wild mane of the Pulsian. Fang on the other hand, had one arm wrapped around the pinkette's waist, and her hand was exploring the woman's strong yet lean body. As the exploration continued, her hand dropped to cup one of the pinkette's buttocks, squeezing lightly which in turn elicited a soft moan from the woman.

However, the kiss and exploration were interrupted abruptly as a cough sounded from the balcony's sliding doors, causing both woman to part from each other while breathing heavily, though none of them chose to let go and move away, holding each other firmly still as they both looked to the crowd that was now staring at them with wide, surprised eyes and mouths hung open – except for Dajh who did not know what was happening since Sazh had his eyes covered. Well, except for two pairs of eyes, of which one of them was giving them a pointed look for behaving indecently in public while another pair simply looked with amusement tinted in her eyes.

Serah cleared her throat in the same manner a mother would do when she had caught her child misbehaving, though again, in this situation, it was catching her big sister misbehaving, "I'd appreciate it if you two could get a room, but not in any of the rooms here, for your intimate activities."

Fang grinned at the younger Farron while Lightning blushed terribly red at being caught so openly embracing and indulging in the brunette by the lot of her family and friends.

"You know what," a voice sounded beside Serah as the owner stepped up front, "I could totally get used to this, this is dayum _hot._ Not very often we get a bloody hot huntress together with a beautiful soldier now, do we?" Lebreau remarked with a grin.

That remark only caused Fang's grin to widen even further at her friend's way of congratulating them, while poor Lightning had her face painted a shade matching to that of a tomato.

* * *

 **Well, how was it? Let me know how I did, I probably sucked since it was pretty rushed, so I just wrote whatever that came to my mind and if it sort of made sense, it stays ha. Leave me a review and let me know how I did and if you enjoyed a story like this.**

 **Till next time people.**


End file.
